Runs with Wolves
by guycrazy
Summary: Jessica winds up in the fuedal era and meets the wolf demon tribe of 3. she joins their quest to find and destroy Naraku but will she succeed? R
1. Chapter 1

Here's another story from my account on another site. Please read and review. And if you have any ideas of your own that you would like to see included in this story, then please let me kno in a review. I will be happy to include any ideas (keeping in mind that there will be no lemons or limes in this story) and I will include in an author note what idea was who's on the chapter that your idea is included in.

-------------------------------------------------------

Runs With Wolves

Chapter 1:

I open my eyes and look up at the deep blue sky. It's completely littered with bright shining stars. I guess it was more than just a short nap…I only meant to rest long enough to regain some lost energy from the chase. Oh well, and extra hour or two never hurt anyone…but has four? Nah. I chuckle to myself and sit up. I'm startled by the sight in front of me for there squats, not one, but two wolf demons. They're staring at me. What do they want? I've seen them before, not physically, but in my head. In a vision. I have strange visions sometimes. Except I tend to forget them within thirty seconds and never remember again until I see the real thing. I try to make it a habit to write them down but I never seem to find the paper in time. I'm not from the feudal era. I'm from the present time. I was never an ordinary person. I have some strange abilities. I can run faster, and leap higher than any normal person. I've used these abilities for good. I'd been a demon hunter in my time. Yes. Where I was from there was demons. But I only hunted the ones that were evil and making a nuisance of themselves. That's how I got here, I passed through some sort of portal when I was tracking a demon. These two demons in front of me…they have no evil scent to them. I'm not afraid of them. I'm curious as to what they want but I'm not afraid. I look around at the field of green grass that I'm lying in. Gorgeous. I've never seen anything so sweetly, pure and innocent. Looking back at the two demons in front of me I cock my head to the side. "Can I help you?" I asked.

They look at each other, stunned, before the one with the sort of Mohawk looked at me and said, "Uhh…we were just wondering why you were lying in the grass."

"Oh," I laugh, "I was just taking a nap…I'm on the trail and I don't exactly carry a house or bed with me."

"It's not normal for a female human such as yourself to travel alone," says the other.

"No…I suppose not…but then again I don't exactly involve myself with the normal things in life."

"You're not afraid of us?"

"Should I be?"

"Well…we're demons…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You're used to demons?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh."

"So who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Ginta. This is my brother Hakkaku," Ginta says and Hakkaku smiles and waves. "We serve under the young leader of the wolf demon tribe, Koga."

"Koga…" I muse…I've heard that name before…I think.

"You know him?" Hakkaku asks.

"No. Not exactly."

"Hakkaku! Ginta! Let's get a move on already! Naraku's not gonna find himself!" someone yelled from the edge of the grassy field.

"That must be Koga." I say.

"Yup," Ginta says. "Hey why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah," Hakkaku agrees, "We'll introduce you to him. I'm sure he'll let you tag along."

I sigh. Should I? It's not like I'm doing anything else at the moment. "I guess…I mean…If Koga doesn't mind."

"He won't," Ginta laughs as he and Hakkaku haul me to my feet. We walk over to the edge of the field where the voice had sounded from. The dark haired, and light eyed wolf demon eyed me as I walked with the other two. He said nothing.

"Koga, this is…" Hakkaku starts. "What's your name?" he whispers, realizing that I hadn't told him that yet.

"My name is Jessica," I say, holding my hand out to Koga.

He studies me for a minute more then skeptically shakes my hand. "Koga," he says.

"She was traveling alone," Ginta says nervously, "Uh, we thought maybe she could join us on our quest to find Naraku."

"What good would a mere human be?" Koga spat.

"I'm not just any human. I'm a demon exterminator." I say.

"A demon exterminator huh? Like that friend of Kagome's…what's her name now…" he trails off thinking.

"Sango," Hakkaku says dryly.

"Yes. Sango. That demon exterminator. Does that mean that you can track demons with ease?"

"Kinda."

"Hmm. You're still just a human. You'd probably slow us down-"

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I became a demon exterminator by will, not tradition. Being able to run faster and leap higher than any normal person sorta gave me some motivation and I've decided to use my powers to help people."

"Come on Koga," Ginta pleads, "Just give her a chance."

"Alright," Koga says grudgingly. "But if you're slowing us down then you'll have to go your own way."

"Deal."

"I don't mind bringing along a pretty girl but I can't abandon my quest for revenge for my fallen comrades."

"Got it."

"I haven't got anything against humans, I find them rather amusing actually, but I have vengeance to seek and lives to avenge, and I-"

"Alright I got it!" I say grinning. Yup. I've seen this guy in a vision. Not the brightest bulb in the box either.

"Okay then. What are we waiting for?" he says and starts jogging. Hakkaku and Ginta follow.

When they realize I haven't moved all three stop and stare at me. "Aren't you coming?" Hakkaku says.

"Yeah. I just thought I'd give you a bit of a head start." I laugh.

"We don't need a head start!" Koga shouts, "Just hurry up and come on if you're coming!"

"Okay, okay," I laugh and start jogging. It's not long before I'm running at full speed. I pass them leaving them to choke on my dust. "Hurry up!" I call over my shoulder.

I'm soon joined by Koga. Hakkaku and Ginta behind us, struggling to keep up. "You didn't tell me you could run this fast," Koga says.

"I said I can run faster than any normal human."

"But you didn't say this fast! I'm a demon and even I couldn't run this fast if I didn't have jewel shards in my legs!"

"Oh well," I chuckle and we continue on our way to find this 'Naraku' that their supposedly after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

We stop in a clearing to rest. Koga and I sit to wait for Hakkaku and Ginta. "So what parts of these lands are you from?" he asks.

"Ummm, I'm not from these parts…I'm not even from this era. Figure that one out," I mumbled.

"Oh! So you're like Kagome!"

"Who?"

"Kagome. She's some sort of priestess but she's not from this era. She passes five hundred years through time through some well."

"Really…" I muse. Someone else who has passed through time. "Do you run into her often?" I ask.

"Not as much as I'd like to," he grumbled. "That mutt Inuyasha is far too annoying…but I try to talk to her whenever I can. Inuyasha can't take care of her the way I could."

"Uh huh. So we're bound to see her sooner or later right?"

"Yeah. She's searching for Naraku too, so we'll run into her some time. Why?"

"A priestess who passed through time, I'm interested."

"Oh."

During the rest of the day I ponder about this priestess. Is she really a priestess that passed through time? Or is she merely a demon disguised as a priestess? And what of this demon slayer that travels with her? Could she be under a spell that doesn't allow her to detect the demonic aura? Or is there really a girl that passed through time and is a priestess as well? I know time travel is possible, I've done it. But through a well? I guess I'll find out sooner or later.

I lay by the fire that night with the same thoughts running through my mind constantly as I stare at the dancing orange and blue flames. I don't even notice that Hakkaku and Ginta are gone until they come back.

"Well?" Koga says, "did you get anything?"

"No," they reply together.

"What? Why not?"

"Well…uh…we uh couldn't uh-" Ginta says.

"You were too slow to catch anything weren't you!"

"Umm…that about sums it up," Hakkaku says hanging his head.

"Fine! I'll go find something."

Koga gets up and leaves. "Kinda misunderstanding huh?" I say. The two wolf demons look at me and smile. They sit by the fire and I resume watching the flame flicker and dance under the stars.

Koga returns a quarter of an hour later with a deer slung over his shoulder. We cooked the meat and ate silently. While the two lesser of rankings slept, I sat on my perch by the fading fire. Koga sat across from me, staring, watching, almost like he was waiting for something. I look up and decide to break the silence that continues growing awkward. "This Naraku that you're after…what's he like?"

Koga looks at me seriously. "Pure evil." His answer was simple and to the point. But I was looking for details.

"Care to expand on that?"

I'm given the complete rundown. He's despicably evil. He searches for the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewel and uses each shard to make himself stronger and stronger. Not only that, he devours other demons to increase his own powers. He had killed many members of Koga's tribe. Now Koga seeks revenge, as do many others. Koga tells me that Naraku pitted a guy named Inuyasha against the very person that he loved. He cursed a monk named Miroku's grandfather with a hole in his right palm that can suck up anything in it's path. This curse had traveled down from Miroku's grandfather, to his father, and to him. Miroku seeks Naraku to avenge his father's horrific death and to end the curse of the 'Wind Tunnel'. The other demon exterminator that Koga had mentioned before, Sango, is seeking revenge for Naraku murdering her family and friends, and for using her younger brother as a puppet and trying to pit herself and her brother, Kohaku, against each other. Not only that, the only way for her brother to possess a real life again is if Naraku is killed. That's her mission. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother, intends to kill Naraku for kidnapping young girl that he saved, Rin.

After he tells me about this monstrosity, Koga smiles and says, "So…think you could handle him if you ever cross paths with him?"

I think about what Koga had told me about Naraku. The lives he's taken, the people he's cursed, the tricks he pulls, and the magic that he uses. After what seems like an eternity I reply, "No. I doubt it very much…but that doesn't mean I won't try. What I don't understand is why you and this Sesshomaru don't team up with this Inuyasha and his friends to take Naraku out. You'd all stand a better chance at succeeding."

"Me! Join forces with that mutt! Never!" Koga screams.

"I didn't say you'd have to like it, but you do want Naraku dead don't you? I mean, there's no shame in working as a team. Trust me Koga, I know a lot about demons and the only way you'll get through this is to work together."

"I'll never fight by Inuyasha's side!"

"No, but by the sounds of it you'll fight by Kagome's."

Koga takes a deep breathe in and looks at me coldly. "So, demon expert. What other idea's you got to take out Naraku? You're from an era where things are more complicated, you should no what the other options are."

"Don't you get it Koga! There are no other options! The only way to defeat Naraku is if you work as a team! You must Koga! It's your only hope! Please! I'm trying to help you here!"

"I didn't ask for your help!"

"No you didn't! But your comrades did! They know what needs to be done! You should have a little faith in them! You should trust they're judgment, Koga. They're only trying to do what they think is right. From all that I've heard, they've fought by your side. They've been loyal to you. They've walked in your shadow and bowed to your every wish. You owe them something."

"Me? Owe them? I am their leader!"

"Well you're obviously not a very good one. And you won't be until you can learn to trust those who trust you." With that being said I rolled over and went to sleep.

The next week was the longest week of my entire life! I swear it! Koga wouldn't talk to me or the others. We caught him mumbling to himself every so often but when we asked him what he was going on about he just growled and turned his back to us. It was only a few more days before we ran into a white haired dog demon. His strange amber eyes burned at the sight of Koga and his dog ears twitched angrily. As soon as I heard Koga call this man a 'mutt' I instantly knew it was the Inuyasha that he told me about. I was able to pick out who the other's were. Kagome, the priestess, had long, dark hair and chocolate colored eyes. Sango, the demon exterminator, had longer hair of the same color and dark brown eyes. Miroku, the monk with the 'Wind Tunnel', had a short, black ponytail and deep blue eyes. I introduced myself while Inuyasha and Koga were fighting. Along with the three that I recognized I was introduced to a small fox demon with orange hair and green eyes, Shippo was his name. Also a two-tailed cat demon that could grow in size and fly, Kirara, whom they called Kilala.

I asked the monk if I could possibly have a word with him and his friends. When the response was of a positive nature I instructed Hakkaku and Ginta to keep Inuyasha and Koga busy. I could tell by looking at Inuyasha that he was a stubborn guy and I wasn't going to get anywhere by talking to him. I followed Sango, Shippo, Kilala, Miroku and Kagome to a clear spot away from the fighting and we sat in the grass.

"So, my fair lady," Miroku says, "what is it that you wanted to speak to us about."

I started off with telling them that I was a demon exterminator from the modern world and exactly how I ended up in their era. When that was over and done with I got into the real stuff. I told them about me meeting Hakkaku and Ginta, and how they invited me along with them and Koga on their search for Naraku. Now it was time for the convincing.

"See, monk, as you probably already know from having traveled with Kagome, the world where I am from is complicated, and sometimes even confusing. I know much about demons. Powerful ones, and weak ones. I'm sure Sango does too, but I can only hope you see this from where I stand. You already know that Naraku is a powerful demon. And you all have your reasons for destroying him, but the only way for you to succeed is to build up your defenses."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asks.

"We have powerful weapons," Shippo says to me.

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. I mean you should team up with Koga and this Sesshomaru guy and work together as a team. You're all very strong and very powerful on your own, but think of how much more powerful you could be if you joined forces. Kagome, you know about basketball right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you can't play the game with only four or five team members. You need six people on the court and others on the bench to step up when a player on the court tires. You can fight Naraku with just you guys, but the only way to guarantee success is to have someone to back you up. Do you understand?"

"Yes, " Miroku says. "I have often tried to make that point with Inuyasha but he is determined not to get involved with Koga or Sesshomaru."

"Yes," Sango turns to me. "We figured that, that was what we needed to do but Inuyasha just won't budge."

"Well, maybe you should try approaching the situation from a different angle."

"How?" Miroku asks.

"If Inuyasha won't get involved with Sesshomaru, then maybe we should try to get Sesshomaru involved with Inuyasha."

"This is true. It might just work."

"Inuyasha is a stubborn guy, but Sesshomaru isn't quite as stubborn. But he's very cold and dangerous. I don't know if we could convince him," Kagome says thoughtfully.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'll talk to Sesshomaru. I have heard much about him and his father from Hakkaku and Ginta. I can handle him. I'm positive," I assure them.

"Even if you convince Sesshomaru," Shippo says, "How are you going to get Inuyasha and Koga to team up?"

"Well, I already know that Koga wants nothing to do with Inuyasha. I attempted making this very point, that I did to you, to him about a week ago. I think he understood what I was saying, but he just didn't want anything to do with Inuyasha. And by the looks of it Inuyasha's feelings are mutual. But Koga has no problems with Sesshomaru, so we'll just get him to pair up with Sesshomaru."

"Ohhh."

"The hard part is going to be finding Sesshomaru. I have no idea what he looks like or what demonic aura he carries."

"I can help you there," Sango says. "Kilala, do you still remember Sesshomaru's scent?" The demon cat meows an answer that Sango understands. "Excellent. Can you take us to him?" Another meowed answer. Kilala suddenly burst into flames and grew about twenty times her original size. Sango climbs on her back and tells me to hop on. I run over to Ginta and tell him that I'll be gone for a short while and he doesn't need to worry about waiting up for me. I inform him of my plan and tell him not to tell Koga but to try and convince him to team up with Sesshomaru. Then I run back to Sango who hauls me up onto Kilala's back behind her. I wave goodbye to the others then it's off to find Sesshomaru.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The sun had already gone down by the time we found Sesshomaru. The moon and stars were out a shining bright with the innocence of the young ones in this world. Kilala descended from the sky several feet behind a man with long flowing white hair and a fluffy white…tail? He was being respectfully followed by a small girl-who I presumed was Rin-some sort of toad demon, and a large two headed dragon like creature. I climbed of Kilala's back and look up at Sango. "That's Sesshomaru? With the white hair?"

She nods. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

The tall man turns around to watch us. He glances at Sango then glares at me. He must recognize Sango and Kilala. I slowly, but confidently, walk up to Sesshomaru. The toad demon runs up in front of me, waving around a staff with two heads carved into it, and shouting. "What do you want you measly human! You better get out of here! Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands detests all humans! Except Rin…"

"Jaken that is enough," Sesshomaru says quietly. "She has traveled here with Sango, Inuyasha's friend. She has come here with a purpose."

When I'm closer to Sesshomaru I bow down respectfully in front of him and say, "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. I have heard much about you and I wish to speak to you about your quest to find Naraku."

"I have no time for this human."

"Please, sir. I have traveled here to help you. I wish dearly for you to succeed in destroying this monster, but I fear that there is only one way for you to guarantee success."

"Do you doubt my strength?" Sesshomaru says fiercely.

"No, Lord. I know you are powerful, but Naraku is too. If you are to engage him in a battle, who will protect Rin while you are busy."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow. "Come," he says and starts walking towards a clearing. "Jaken," he says over his shoulder, "watch over Rin, I shall return shortly."

"Yes, milord."

In the clearing Sesshomaru sits on a rock and stares at me. "What is it that you expect me to do?"

"It's not really that much, but I don't think you'll like it. If you want to guarantee the destruction of Naraku, you must join forces with Inuyasha and Koga."

"No."

"What?"

"I said no."

"You really want Naraku to live?"

"No."

"Then you must do it Sesshomaru."

"I despise and hate my half brother."

"I said you wouldn't like it. Just give it a shot."

"I refuse to help my brother with anything and I refuse to let my brother help me."

"You aren't helping him and he isn't helping you…you're helping yourself."

"I will not lower my self to Inuyasha's level!"

"Sesshomaru," I sigh, "what would your father say if he saw you now?"

"What?"

"Your father would be so disappointed. We both know he raised you better than that."

"You did not know my father! How dare a mere human such as yourself speak of him in front of me!"

"I know more than you think I do Sesshomaru. I know all about the history of your father. I know all about the nobility of the dog demons. And I know that you are not living up to your reputation."

"Reputation be damned! I am the Lord of the Western Lands!"

"Sesshomaru! A worthy Lord would do anything to defeat his greatest foe! Even if it meant sacrificing himself! Maybe you don't care about you reputation…but what about your father's? He gave his life defeating his enemy! You have a chance to destroy Naraku and live! That is a chance that I know The Great Dog Demon would have grasped onto if had the choice. You must do this Sesshomaru! Not only for these lands and Rin, but for your father too!"

Sesshomaru glared at me then dropped his gaze to feet. "Father," he says quietly, "he left me to this measly Tensaiga and gave the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha. Why should I do anything for him!" he says looking at me.

"Your father gave Inuyasha the Tetsusaiga for a good reason…Left in your hands, this world would be completely demolished. Your father foresaw great trouble in your time as the Lord of these lands. You and Inuyasha must work together to get through this. The Great Dog Demon knew that Inuyasha would have been long gone by this time if you wielded the Tetsusaiga. It was for your own sake."

"How would you know?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I have strange visions sometimes. Ones that are from the past and ones that will happen in the future," I explain. No point telling him that I usually don't remember them. "A few months ago, I had a vision that is now clearly from the past. One of your father. In that vision, your father was talking to a lady, a pregnant woman. He was telling her that he had run into a priestess with the ability to foresee the future and this priestess told him what would happen. He told the woman that he would leave his sword, the Tetsusaiga, to his new born child, whether it be a boy or a girl. He said that the priestess had looked into two futures, one where you wielded the sword and the one where his newest child wielded it. In the future where you possessed it, all hell broke lose. In the future where Inuyasha possessed the sword, you two would have to band together to defeat your greatest enemy. Your father chose to give the sword to Inuyasha, for it was a choice he could feel certain of. He wanted you to kill Naraku with Inuyasha by your side. He still wants it."

"How can he still want it…he is long dead."

"No," I say, "Inutaishou will live for ever. Not where he can be seen but where he feels the safest…here." I reach out and place my hand on Sesshomaru's chest where his masked heart lies beneath.

Sesshomaru's eyes soften. He takes in a deep breath and smiles slightly. "You're a smart one aren't you?" he says.

"I won't deny that." I smile back at him friendly-like. "So you'll do it then? For your father?"

"Yes," he whispers.

"And you'll team up with Koga too?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. We should get going."

"Yes," he says and we walk back to where Rin and Sango await. I climb up onto Kilala's back and wait for Sango. She looks at Sesshomaru then at me, "Well?"

"He's in," I smile at her. I look over at Sesshomaru. He has once again adopted his cold exterior, but he and I both know that he can no longer hide his true feelings from me for I have already witnessed his true self. He instructs Rin and Jaken to board Ah-Un-the dragon. He then looks at me and says, "After you."

Sango blinks at him then looks at me stunned. "You really did know what you were doing, huh?"

"You betchya," I smile. Sango climbs on Kilala's back and we take off to return to the group.

Up in the air I look behind me and see Rin and Jaken riding on Ah-Un's back. 'Where's Sesshomaru?' I think to myself. I look to the front of me then see something white out of the corner of my eye. Looking to my left I see Sesshomaru floating beside us. "You didn't tell me you could fly."

"You didn't say I couldn't either," he says with the slightest hint of a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there…Alicia here. I just wanted to say thank you to all that read it but unfortunately I have not been getting enough reviews to continue on. I have been feeling that it has been a waste of time but if I do start to get in more reviews I will definitely continue.


End file.
